Bistro Dates
by xaia013
Summary: Tanya Denali was his beautiful, talented, attractive date for the evening. Then why on Earth was he looking at that quirky, clumsy waitress Bella?
1. Chapter 1

The minute Bella stepped into Jessica's teeny waitress uniform, she knew it was a terrible idea. The black off-shoulder tee that had looked so cute on Jessica's busty torso hung off her slight frame lankly and the tiny skirt that only that was just-barely respectable for Jessica was a few inches above hooker for Bella herself.

And this was _after_ Alice had worked her magic. Before Bella hadn't even had the guts to take a second glance at herself in the mirror before throwing herself at Alice and, mustering all her dignity, whispering those fateful words into Alice's ear: "Do whatever you want, just _fix me._"

So the next half hour was a blur of tweezing, curling, lining, pinching, and stitching. Needless to say, instead of being ready for a busy Friday night at the most popular bistro in town, Bella was more ready to rip off Alice's hard work, wash out her curls and smoky eyeliner, and take a good, long nap.

Oh. If only.

Bella heaved a tortured sigh as she walked through the flashy wood and chrome double doors, the uniform-regulation black stiletto boots clattering loudly against the varnished floors. "I'm here for Jessica Stanley's shift?" Bella murmured quietly to James, the manager of the restaurant, fiddling with the end of the tee Alice altered. "It's only for today. Jessica's mother was in a car accident and she had to go to the ER, so Jessica's in a bit of a panic." Bella mentally snorted. _As if._

The _real_ reason was that Jessica, one of Bella's oldest friends, and her boyfriend-of-five-years, Mike, were on a date. A date where Mike was going to propose to Jessica using the old ring-in-the-cocktail technique, a classic. But still, did Mike have to plan it on Jessica's shift? Thoughtful of him. Still, Bella had eventually caved to Mike's pouts and agreed to take Jessica's shift for the afternoon.

James's icy façade didn't soften at all with this news. In fact, a maniacal sort of glint appeared in his cold blue eyes. "Is that so?" Bella frowned as the manager gave a careless, wry grin. "Well I'll just have to work you extra hard then to make up for Jessica's laziness, won't I?" He swept past her in a cloud of strong cologne and long scraggly blonde hair as Bella gaped after him for a full minute before charging after him with a slowly building resentment.

"Um, excuse me sir? I think you misunderstood me. Jessica's not lazy, her mother's in the ER and she may even-"

Bella came to an abrupt stop as James whirled around in front of her, holding a palm up to her in the most infuriating way. "Shut up. Spare me, girl. What I need you to do is to wipe off those menus, straighten up the tables in Wing A, tell Roger he needs to make me a cocktail pronto, and…" James cocked his head, looking at her. "Pull down that shirt. The skirt's great, fix the neckline though." James turned and disappeared into his office, closing the door with a sharp _click_.

A dark rouge blush began to flower on Bella's pale, almost-translucent skin as her eyes darken to a shade closer to black than was comforting. "Asshole," she spat out under breath before pulling up the neckline of her shirt and turning away.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

Edward knew it was a bad idea to try to rekindle their high school romance as soon as he saw Tanya's figure as she came down the steps to the foyer. She was in a vivid scarlet tunic, sans tights, and her long bronzed legs were lean and smothered in shimmery lotion. The sheer glitter around her bust drew attention to her considerable curves and her blonde hair. But Edward had to submit that the piece that threw it all into focus was the bright fuck-me pumps, the kind that curved to a point and were made of vibrant red suede. And though he knew any other man in the world would die to be in his place, going on a date with the beautiful Marilyn Monroe-look alike that also happened to be the Denali heiress, all Edward could think about was how even looking her seemed to put into focus the reason why they had split in the first place. Edward pursed his lips worriedly. He'd thought Tanya had grown out of her everything-is-my-trophy view of life, but he was growing increasingly doubtful of it. Tanya seemed to view him as her prize, something to show off, not something to love, which was the reason they'd split all those years back in high school.

"Edward, god it's been too long," Tanya laughed lightly, placing a hand on his arm and leaning in to barely graze his five-o-clock-shadow with her full red lips before winking one heavily-lashed cerulean eye at him. "And you're looking extra-sexy today. Wonder who it's for?" Edward managed a wry grin and a slight chuckle as Tanya giggled and ran her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck.

"You look nice," he murmured softly, disconnecting her hands from around his neck and linking arms. And it was true. If only he found it attractive at the moment…

"Shall we get going? I have reservations at River Twilight's bistro. Our reservation's at eight."

"Lead the way, babe."

"Reservation under Cullen, Edward," Tanya drawled to the hostess at the front, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder and pecking Edward on the cheek possessively as if to show to the people sitting behind her waiting for a table that yes, she was that fabulous, and yeah, this hunky piece of man-candy was all hers. Edward just smiled apologetically at the older wild-looking redheaded waitress with brown roots behind the stand, missing her slight moment of dazedness.

"R-right this way."

"I hope this table is satisfactory?" The waitress flipped her curly red hair over her shoulder before folded her hands primly in front of her black apron and skirt and looking beseechingly down at Edward. Tanya slid elegantly into her seat and primly snapped her napkin in her lap.

"It's perfect, thank you," she smiled tightly at the redhead before looking pointedly at Edward, still standing poised as if to reach into his pocket. Edward shuffled awkwardly.

"Er…right." He had been planning on bribing the woman for something more private, an old pet peeve of his that Tanya really ought to remember, but whatever. He didn't have very high expectations for this date anyway. If he had been his brother Emmett, he would've made some lame half-assed excuse and gotten away, but first of all he was sure Emmett wouldn't have passed up on a chance to screw a busty beautiful blonde like Tanya, and second of all he was Edward Cullen, and he was nothing if not painstakingly gentlemanly.

"You're waitress will be here shortly." The redhead walked away slowly, looking back every few seconds as if to make sure they were still alright. Tanya giggled as she crossed her legs and raked her long nails through her hair.

"Still the same heartbreaker you were in high school, huh baby? And that's exactly why I loved you. You were such a treasure." Tanya sighed dreamily and leaned into the table.

Edward cleared his throat and adjusted the v-neck collar of his navy blue sweater awkwardly. "Yes Tanya, I remember. But enough about high school…how've you been? What've you been up to?"

"Oh, not much, Edward. Been dabbling in a few small projects here and there." Tanya waved her hand dismissively. Edward himself knew that these "small projects" were in fact multimillion-dollar contracts for Tanya's budding designing business, but he supposed that to a woman like Tanya who didn't have to work a day in her life, these contracts might be considered small projects. "My latest lingerie design had a great income, though. I was rather satisfied with the profits." Tanya traced the outline of her slightly gaping lips with her pinky, her heavily-mascara-ed lashes dropping down. Edward's brows furrowed. She faintly reminded him of Lauren at the moment, one of his more persistent admirers that worked at the deli across his business building, though admittedly far prettier and more elegant. Edward was about to reply when a slight squeak interrupted startled him. Edward's head snapped towards the source of the rather undignified noise when his breath caught.

Standing right beside the opposite booth was a woman. The first thing he noticed about her was her size. She was petite, but not too small like his sister Alice, and she only reached up to his shoulder. Her long brown hair was tossed up in the sloppy ponytail, but he could see hints of red in the light, and he could tell it would atleast reach the small of her back if freed. Her skin was amazingly pale, especially against her black waitress uniform, but it seemed to work for her, as it only enhanced her features. Edward's eyes appraised her, starting from the top of her messy ponytail, down to her too-short waitress skirt and long, _long_ legs, and finally ending at a pair of wicked-looking sleek stilettos that looked quite Tanya-esque.

Edward took a choked and silent gasp of air. Tanya looked around, curious as to why he was acting so peculiar before her eyes found the waitress. "Ugh, the help these days. It's simply terrible. What is that woman _doing_?" Tanya's voice managed to nudge its way into Edward's mind as he tried to shove away all the odd thoughts that had to come to mind when he saw her. He almost chuckled when he realized what sort of predicament she was in. Her silver necklace had somehow managed to get caught on the collar of a man passing by, and a bright red blush was on her pale cheeks. She looked quite flustered, blabbering rather uselessly as she untangled her necklace hurriedly, but the man seemed quite happy to he in his situation. Edward felt a small burst of unbridled rage as he saw the man trying to catch a glimpse down the woman's shirt as his fists clenched tightly. He forced himself to relax as he caught Tanya looking at him oddly, but he didn't dignify her degrading comment with a response.

The beautiful brunette eventually untangled herself from the man's distinctly disappointed slouch and cried out a series of apologies before she came to stop right in front of Edward's table. Edward ignored the tiny burst of joy he felt at having her standing just a few feet away. She seemed not to see him at first, her eyes only falling to Tanya as she worked.

"H-Hey guys, my name's Bella and I'll be your waitress tonight at River Twilight." _Bella_. It was perfect. Bella set down the complimentary breadsticks before launching into a detailed description of the daily special which she recited from memory while looking at the dimly-lit ceiling and counting off her fingers. "…and the cardamom chicken with tomato puree rice and garlic sauce is the final special. It's quite good." Bella set down the daily menu before whipping out a notebook. "So, first off can I get you guys started with something to drink?" She took out the pen tucked behind her ear and paused with the pen a centimeter away from the pad.

Tanya gave a small smile to Bella before snapping the drink menu shut and recrossing her legs. "A cherry daiquiri, please."

"Of course miss. And for…_oh_…"

Edward had to stifle the slight grin he got from watching Bella catch sight of him for the first time. He knew he was rather good looking; it was hard to miss from the way girls fawned all over him. But when Bella floundered like the other girls did, he found it endearing rather than irritating. Her pink rosebud lips fell open slightly and a slight blush bloomed on her pale, delicate skin, making her look even more beautiful. Edward offered her a small, wry grin. Her blush grew darker before she ducked her head and allowed the few strands of hair behind her ear to fall in front of her face. "Er…yes. Your drink order sir?" Her voice was soft.

"Edward, call me Edward. And I'll just have a glass of water, please." He handed her the drink menu and smiled softly at her, noting the slight moment of dazedness that came over her eyes when he did.

"S-sure. I'll…I'll be right back." She grabbed Tanya's menu and stumbled off, almost tripping over her heels on the way. Edward smiled slightly as he watched her stumble away. He completely missed the way Tanya's eyes widened as she observed him observing her.

"So…Bella…she seems…_nice_." Tanya said carefully as she painstakingly after a few moments, selected a breadstick and biting into carefully to be sure to not wipe her lipstick away.

"Mrm…yesh. Yesh she does." Edward, slightly flustered, grabbed the slightly-burnt roll off the top and took a large bite, chewing slowly. Edward felt  
Tanya's gaze on him, prodding and slightly overbearing, before her attention was taken away by the arrival of her pale pink glass, topped artistically with rock sugar and slices of exotic fruit.

Edward's eyes flashed immediately to Bella, taking in her slightly neater appearance, and the way her smoldering eyes seemed to look everywhere but at him. Edward frowned.

Tanya granted Bella a tight grin and took a long sip.

"Are y-you ready to o-order?" Bella asked, blowing a stray strand of hair off her forehead. Edward didn't miss the way her body was angled towards Tanya, as if she was avoiding having to look at him.

"Well, I'd like a shrimp cocktail, with low-fat sauce. And Edward…" Tanya gestured to him.

Edward waited apprehensively in the few moments before she turned to him and those eyes appeared again, meeting his. Edward took the time to examine her closer. She had a tiny birthmark on her cheek, making her features seem more coquettish. Her lashes were longer than he thought, curving to graze her skin, and her lips were perfectly heart shaped, the bottom slightly fuller than the top. She was deathly still, as if waiting for him to pounce on her.

Edward broke his scrutiny of her to smile at her disarmingly before ordering chicken marsala with extra mushrooms. Bella turned swiftly, about to flee to submit their orders, when Tanya grabbed her sleeve.

Bella turned, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Actually, cancel my order. I'll just take whatever you suggest is the best thing on the menu." Bella frowned questioningly, but nodded. "How does a mushroom ravioli sound? With a side of garlic potatoes and French onion soup?"

"Perfect."

Edward frowned. This was not normal Tanya behavior. But Bella smiled at Tanya and dashed off. Edward looked questioningly at Tanya as she began to slip into her coat wrap her scarf around her neck.

"What are you doing?" Edward was confused. She stood and perched a beret on her curls.

"Leaving," she answered primly, sliding long leather gloves onto her fingers.

"What? Why Tanya? Was it something I did…?" Edward stood to put a hand on her arm. Tanya turned and gave Edward a sad smile.

"Edward, despite how I may seem sometimes, I know you. I know your likes and dislikes, your quirks and behaviors. I know that you like to keep your socks on in the house, but you have to take them off before you go to bed. I know you eat your sandwich crusts first, and I know you hate cold orange juice. And I also know that you don't really want to be here tonight." Edward's hand slipped off her arm. "Yes Edward, I noticed even though you've been a perfect gentleman to me. We aren't right for each other, I suppose. And I also saw how you looked at that waitress tonight." Edward colored slightly at her words. "Yes, Edward, I'm talking about Ella-"

"Bella." Tanya paused to look questioningly at him. His ears turned pink. "Her name is Bella," he muttered.

Tanya laughed before patting his arm reassuringly. "Go get her, tiger."

She swung her purse onto her shoulder and loped off, catching the eyes of many men in the room with her model walk.

Edward shook his head in amazement before chuckling under his breath. Tanya was many things, but he should've known that oblivious was not one of them.

He sat down again, feeling slightly awkward, and blew his hair out of his eyes with a repressed breath. How was he supposed to ask this beautiful, quirky waitress to sit and eat with him? He was attractive enough, he supposed…but she had avoided his gaze, had not wanted to give him her attention. Was she repelled by something of his? Did he smell?

Edward discreetly sniffed at his armpit. No, just his cologne. Edward checked again for good measure before trying to pat down his hair into something resembling neatness.

And then he sat, and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hey guys! I know this is MAD SHORT but I PROMISE I'll make the next one longer! I've just had this saved on my laptop forever with a writer's block on how to continue, but I'm sure with some *reviews* (coughcough. Who, me?) I'll get right through that! :D

Okay done. Read on, loves.

"The chicken marsala, garlic potatos, mushroom ravioli, soup?" Edward looked up, a bit startled at the low bass voice that interrupted his musings, as he had been expecting Bella's tinkling soprano.

"That's this table, thank you." Edward looked up to see a giant beast of a man, suntanned and brawny. He set down the heavy ceramic dishes, his muscles bulging from beneath his formfitting black t-shirt. The man set down the food before wiping his hands on a dishrag and grinning at Edward, Edward smiled back, slightly surprised when he saw the man's baby face, handsome and open.

Edward's smile promptly disappeared when he sat down in the chair across from Edward.

"Name's Jacob," he said, reaching over to shake hands with Edward. Edward cautiously reached out to meet him halfway, but just as they were about to meet Jacob instead moved to pick up a cracker from the French onion soup bowl. Edward lowered his arm awkwardly before placing it in his lap.

_What the hell?_

"Nice to meet you Jacob, but can I ask what exactly you're doing?" Jacob grinned from a mouthful of crumbs and grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "polite white gentleman my ass".

"First, your name my good man. " Jacob replied, gesturing rather goofily after chewing, swallowing, and taking a gulp of what was supposed to be Bella's water.

"Edward Cullen."

"Well, Edward Cullen, it seems you've gotten lucky tonight. My little friend Bella's taken a liking to you."

Edward blinked, a bit taken aback, until Jacob's words sank in. A warm heat spread through his body and he smiled widely almost subconsciously.

"Bella?" Edward's smile was in his voice.

Jacob, though leaning back with his arm thrown carelessly across the back of chair, had been looking at Edward closely through it all. He nodded finally, as if he'd found something in Edward's features that reassured him, before straightening out to look at Edward in the eye.

"Listen, Ed or whoever you are. Isabella Swan has been my friend since I was born, and you better believe that I would do anything and everything to protect her. Bella is a treasure, a woman who should be respected and protected. She's an old-fashioned type of girl, not the independent type. She's someone you'll need to worry yourself with. Bella's always going to need some sort of support, she'll worry you from morning till night as long as you know her. She falls down a lot, and she gets sick almost every five minutes it seems. But she's hardworking and stubborn, and likes to think she's got everything down. She's more than worth it. She'll be there for you through whatever if you'll let her. She's a keeper, Edward. And if I find out you've hurt her, and believe me, _I will_, then you'll find yourself dangling off of a cliff sooner than you can say 'I'll never go near a girl again'." Jacob leveled him with a hard glare.

"Treat her good Edward, and we won't have any problems." Jacob reached a hand out to shake, and Edward gave him a pointed look before grasping it firmly. Something akin to a true smile graced Jacob's features before he saluted him silently, slipped out of the seat and stalked off.

Edward slouched back in his seat and let out a deep breath.

That had been nerve-wracking; though Edward could definitely appreciate Jacob's looking out for Bella. And though he supposed that the confrontation's purpose had been to scare Edward away, he felt even more eager to meet her.

He was sure of it, Bella Swan was more than worth it.


End file.
